Helplessly Hopelessly Falling in Love
by Flava Sava
Summary: [Helplessly Hopelessly by Jessica Andrews] When Hawkeye and Mustang stay late to finish work... what happens from there? [inferenced fluff..I can't really write it][Flames are appreaciated. Help me make my writing better!]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the lyrics of this song!

_Hello! It's me, Flava Sava. Thank you for reviewing all my other song fics. I'm working on a second chapter for Collide, which may take me a bit now that school has started. I got the inspiration for this story while driving with my mum to my cousin's 13th birthday. _

_Anyway, on to the story! Please read and review! _

_

* * *

_

_Can stand with the weight of the world  
On my shoulders  
I can fight with the toughest of the tough  
I can laugh in the face  
Of all my insecurities  
Anytime, anywhere, anything  
I'm strong enough_

Hawkeye sighed, and continued to sit at her desk; working on the papers that needed to be finished from the day before. As always, her commanding officer had left work the night before without finishing his paperwork. She was normally the last to leave; always locking the building, and then starting her walk to her apartment with her dog.

Tonight however, was different. Along with Hawkeye not bringing Hayate; Colonel Mustang had stayed behind, also working at his desk on that day's paperwork. _He doesn't normally stay…. Did he not have plans tonight?_ Hawkeye thought, glancing up at him and then back down at the report she had read several times. Clearing her throat, she closed the file, and stood.

"Sir, we should call it a night… It's rather late. And we can finish these tomorrow," Hawkeye said, pushing in her chair and starting to organize the other files. Mustang looked up, watching her clean up.

"Alright," he answered, standing and leaving his work the way it was. He would be back in several hours anyway; why clean up? They both headed for the door and grabbed their coats. Hawkeye took her time, putting hers on, and then fixing it so that it sat properly on her shoulders. Mustang watched her perform this small task, wondering why she would take the time.

It wasn't long till they started their walk down the hall, when they reached the stairs. Mustang walked ahead of Hawkeye, as he was eager to get home and sleep. As they neared the bottom, Hawkeye yawned, closing her eyes briefly, when the tip of her boot caught on the step, causing her to fall forwards. Putting her arms up to brace herself for the tumble down the stairs, she was rather surprised when she didn't fell the hard wood collide with her body. 

But when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling in love

She blinked; surprised she hadn't hit the stairs. Looking up, she realized Mustang had caught her, for he had reached the bottom of the stairs. "Are you alright Lieutenant?" He asked, a charming smirk appearing on his face.

"I…uh… Thank you sir," she said, quickly finding words. Mustang held her rather tightly; probably making sure that she wouldn't fall again. They stared at each other in a rather awkward silence.

_I never realized how beautiful her eyes are. They're such an interesting color, _Mustang thought, pulling Hawkeye into a standing position. "You're sure you're alright?" He asked again, looking at her once again; unable to look away from her eyes.

"Yes sir. Thank you," she said, looking away and down the hall. "We should head home sir. It's getting later the longer we stand here." Hawkeye then turned and started down the hall. Blinking rather confused at the sudden change of emotion, Roy watched her head down the corridor.

"Lieutenant…. Would you like to go to dinner tonight? If you don't have any plans already," Roy said, following her back. She stopped, and turned around.

"Sir, you know we can—"She started to say.

"Just as friends, Riza," Roy said, walking up to her.

Hesitating, she then nodded. "But where are we going to find a place that's open this late?" She asked, starting to walk down the hall with him once again.

"I know a few places… Or we could go to my apartment," Roy said, looking straight ahead as they walked. "Well, actually, the only places open this late are bars, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to go there… So we'll head to my place."

Riza nodded, and headed with Roy to his apartment. She was surprised at how big it was when they entered. "This place is rather large. How do you afford it on the military salary?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, uh, it's a Colonel's apartment… I stay here for free because of my rank," he said, hanging up his jacket, and then taking Riza's also, and hanging it up. Roy headed for the kitchen where he started to cook; letting Riza explore his quarters on her own. 

So let consequence do what it will to us  
I don't care  
Let the stars stand as witness to it all  
Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere  
I just can't pretend anymore  
I'm too sturdy to fall

"Why must he be so kind?" She whispered to herself as she walked around the flat. _Nothing will happen between us. We're just having dinner as friends_, she thought, looking out the window at the city. Roy came up behind her and joined her in looking outside.

"Amazing isn't it?" He said, looking out past his own reflection.

"I've never seen a view like it," she said, nodding in agreement.

"Dinner's ready by the way," he smiled, turning on his heel and walking towards the dining room. Riza turned and followed behind him; sitting down in one of the seats that was set. Roy already had the food on plates, sitting on the table. They started to dine in silence, not knowing really what to say.

"This is delicious. I have to get the recipe," Riza said, taking a bite of the main dish. Roy nodded.

"How's Hayate doing?" Roy asked, looking at Riza who was sitting opposite him.

"He's doing well. I left him at home today, beings that he came in with me the day before," she said, glancing up at Roy and then continuing to eat. Dinner progressed and they soon had moved into the living room, discussing high school days, friends, and funny moments. They sat opposite each other on the couch, laughing about a time when Riza was with some of her old friends, and had walked into a sliding glass door, thinking it was open.

Roy noticed she had become much more like a normal person; more carefree, and not so much focused on work. He so much wanted to tell her how he felt about her; but the laws of the military prevented him from doing so. Any fraternizing with another soldier was a clear court martial. Yawning slightly, Riza glanced at the clock.

"I should really be getting home. I can't leave Hayate in the house for too long. He might have an accident," she said, leaning forwards. At the same time, Roy leaned forwards, so that they were sitting much closer together.

"Must you go? This has been such a fun night hearing about your friends," he said, smiling in his normal charming way.

Riza smiled also; one of the few times Roy had seen her smile. _Damn his smile! _She thought, knowing it was a small weakness for her. "No, I really have to go," she said, looking down. Roy used his forefinger, and turned her face so she was looking at him. They stared into each others eyes, looking for something deep within the other's soul. Leaning in, Roy placed a kiss on Riza's lips. 

But when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling in love

He pulled her into an embrace, kissing the top of her head. "I love you Riza. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you. I just didn't know how to express myself," he said, looking down at her. Riza laid her head on his chest, listening to his words of love, along with his heartbeat. She turned her head and looking up at him, and kissed him in return; both forgetting the laws of the military.

_I am not afraid  
I am not afraid_

_'Cause when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling...  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling in love_

_

* * *

Please read and review! I accept flames, though please be polite about it!   
:Flava Sava:_


End file.
